Greylands
The Greylands The Greylands, areas of ruin and rampant mutation, the subject of many a horror story told to children to keep them good. But what are they? That's a very simple answer. In 2065, the 30 Minute War saw an unknown group release a load of experimental nanites into the jetstream, spreading them across the globe. These nanites now suffuse the globe, and in areas where Paragon Nanotechnology's Cure was not implemented in time, as well as in Ground Zero in Southwestern Europe, Greylands have formed. A Greyland is an area of rampant mutation, caused by the Plague Nanites, one of the three varietys of nanomachines released into the world during the 30 Minute War. These nanomachines rapidly alter the DNA and physical structure of any biological lifeforms they encounter, as well as causing extreme damage to electronic devices. While at first it was thought they worked randomly, it has now been discovered that the Plague Nanites have a distributed genomic database, and, for a reason known only to its creators, use that information to modify any life forms to be exceedingly dangerous. There are several Greylands across the world, the most prominent among them are the European Greyland, the Argentinan Greyland, the South African Greyland, and the Australian Greyland. The European Greyland The European Greyland was the first to form following the 30 Minute War, with noticeable mutations occuring 24 hours after the event, with the entire region being lost within a week. The countries comprising the European Greyland are Greece, Croatia, Bosnia, Serbia, Romania, Albania, Montenegro, Macedonia, and parts of Western Turkey. The European Greyland is unique in that humanoid mutants have established a society of some sort, as determined by satellite scans. They are extremely hostile, and have killed every team that has encountered them. The Argentinan Greyland Comprised mainly of Argentina, Chile, Uraguay, and a portion of Southern Brazil, the Argentinan Greyland has significantly more plant-based mutants than the other Greylands. While humanoid mutants have emerged from the Greylands, there is no confirmed coordinated presence of them therein. The South African Greylands Comprised of South Africa, Zimbabwe, Angola, Botswana, Madagascar, Mozambique, Swaizland, and Lesotho, the South African Greylands is inhabited mainly by quadroped mutants, with small enclaves of humanoid mutants having been found. The South African Greyland life tends to be extremely carnivorous, though samples retrieved show mutations have occurred that enable a process similar to photosynthesis, albeit at a much higher efficiency, rendering such predation unnecessary for survival. The Australian Greylands Comrpised of most of the the Australian Continent, the Australian Greylands is exceedingly dangerous. With the exception of the cities of Sydney, Melbourne, Brisbane, Perth, and the ruins of Adelaide, the Australian Continent has been reduced to a dry wasteland populated by mutant wildlife more akin to a living weapons platform than an animal. In fact, the city of Adelaide was lost in 2079 after a flock of mutated emus and cassowarys(now more similar to dinosaurs), bearing bullet-proof hides and monomolecular claws rampaged through the area, overwhelming defense forces.